Ziamachi
How to Become a Ziamchi The Ziamichi are a very special race of people that have some type sealed spirits or entity contained within their body. They often display very extraordinary powers, and in some cases can be even more powerful than their spirits, due to the fact they have can possibly have a dual skill; using their own powers in a combination with their spirit. This very similar to how Shinigami attain their powers because they rely on a similar system that needs both the host and the spirit to be in sync. Some have even speculated that Shinigami can possibly be Ziamichi as well on a different level. However, Vizard's are more alike to Ziamichi then any race. Transforming into a Ziamichi, though, is a very unique experience that it's not even possible to narrow down all the way's a person can become one. The most typical method of becoming a Ziamichi is usually sealing through magic or spells, absorbing a spirit to make their power your own, creating a spirit within your mind, becoming infected by a radical new virus and many other various ways that will be shown below in the following. Sealing: More often then not, this will be the typical way of becoming a Ziamichi. It has been used hundreds, if not, thousands of time to contain another spirit within a body. Once sealed within, if the spirit is an aggressive type they will typically fight over control of the host's body. However, there have also been cases of spirits granting full control over their powers to the host if either; enough trust is gained between them, the spirit simply does not care or the host defeats the spirit in an inner conflict. Released State: If a Ziamichi somehow loses the fight with their inner spirit, it is possible for them to take FULL control over their body and in some cases make the host their spirit. From there, the spirit can possibly take control of their powers, suck the life force from the host and kill it or simply leave it alone. In more rare circumstances, there have even been the creation of entirely new spirits through this process. Absorbing/Uniting/Fusion: This is a less common way to become a Ziamichi, but typically has a higher chance of succeeding. If a person is able to absorb a spirit into their inner being, unite with another soul or fuse each of their bodies together; they have the chance of becoming a powerful Ziamichi with Dual Skill. However, with this method of becoming a Ziamichi, there is also a chance of each soul being destroyed and creating a new, destructive soul in their place created from the destruction of each person. So tread with caution through this process. Inner Creation: It is very possible for a person to create their own Ziamichi within the confines of their own mind. This is a somewhat rare occurrance, but if there is enough pain, want and energy at end, it is conceivable for a host to form their very own spirit within their body. Typically, these type of Ziamichi are brought about through some type of trauma in their life. Though, others have created their own spirits simply for want of power. More often then not, these are alter-ego type spirits can either lead the Ziamichi down the path of dual skill, or attempt to corrupt their body and become their own person. Soul Break: As stated before in some of the methods above, it is possible for each of the souls to shatter and create an entirely new being. This method is typically Soul Break and this is a very dangerous Ziamichi. Depending on the circumstance, a Ziamichi formed from Soul Break can possibly have control of the original host's power, the spirit's power and even have a chance of creating their own powers from these two. As such, this type of Ziamichi has the very real possibility of becoming a Triple Skill user. Chain Of Fate: This isn't an unheard method, but certainly is surprising. In some cases, it's possible for a Ziamichi to be born when a human has the Chain of Fate attached to their body. Typically, a Demon will this as weak pray, attempt to capture it and from there it will be up to the person to fight it off with will power. If they succeed, it's possible for them to return the host to a physical body and grant them new life and power. If it fails, however, this is simply another process of them becoming a demon. Cloning: A truly bizarre method of becoming a Ziamichi, but if a person were to make a clone of themselves and seal it inside of their body somehow, they could very well become a Ziamichi. This type of method has a very high chance of the spirit gaining control over their powers and becoming a dual skill user rather easily. The implications of this process, however, are still unknown. Contract And Summoning: One of the more rarer methods of becoming Ziamichi, some people with the able to summon beast's or spirit's can place those beings within people of their chooses or the they themselves. This is a more successful way of becoming a Ziamichi as there is planning included usually. It's also possible for a spirit to contract with a host by making some sort of deal beforehand and becoming one with the host in return. 'Skill Sheet' Skill Of Ziamichi Powers: Skill of Ziamichi Powers simply refers to how talented your character is with controlling their spirit's powers. For example, an advanced user of this trait can easily tap into some of their Inner Spirit's abilities; rather it be a fire spirit that gives them a fire form, an ice spirit that allows them to generate ice on the field or something along these examples. The higher this skill is, the more amazing acts of power they can perform with it; some even merging the Spirit's Abilities with their own to create fused powers. Control Over Spirit: This refers to how much actual control your body has over the spirit. No, this does not refer to their bond or anything like that or even if the spirit allows them control. This refers to how much Control their body naturally has over the spirit. So, for example, an Advanced person in this field could easily use the powers of their Ziamichi without that many drawbacks when compared to someone who is a Beginner that is drained more easily. The higher your skill is in this area, the more easier the strain of being a Ziamichi becomes. Seal Strength: Seal Strength is how strong the force that is holding the Host and the Spirit actually is. For example, a person with an Advanced in this area typically has less problematic effects, more security in using their powers and can sometimes even perform more risky moves without risk of the varying type of seal that bonds the spirit and host becoming damaged. Along with that, those with more chaotic host can easily tame them the higher their Seal Strength becomes Sync-Rate: This refers to how stabilized and strong the connection between the two spirit's energy wavelengths, mental states and the overall union is. While the seal focuses on fusing the souls together, the Sync-Rate plays a much different role. Depending on how high their Sync-Rate is, they may see similar effects as the Vizard's Augmentation attributes when using their Ziamichi powers. That is, the better your Sync-Rate Skill is, the more enhancements your character may generally have when they unify with their spirit. While, if you had a lower skill in this section, you may not see many benefits in the stat boosters related to using these dual or triple powersets. To given an example, someone with an Advanced Sync-Rate will generally be able to better handle the fluctuation in power that come with wielding both theirs and the Ziamichi Spirit's energy; being that their two separate tiers. Ergo, they can see augmentation boost in their mental states, will skills, special abilities and so on. The higher you go in this skill, the more Synchronization is possible. A master or Grandmaster in this may even find a way to even temporarily boost their tier level by using the Spirit(s) and their own energy at the same time . *Skill Of Ziamichi Powers: Grand Master/Master/Advanced/Adept/Beginner *Control Over Spirit: Grand Master/Master/Advanced/Adept/Beginner *Seal Strength: Grand Master/Master/Advanced/Adept/Beginner *Sync-Rate: Grand Master/Master/Advanced/Adept/Beginner More info Basically, to sum it up, Ziamichi's are pretty much host with Animal Hollow's, Dark Personality's, Demonic, Angelic or any other entity within them that gives them great power that is not a hollow or Zanpukto Spirit. (I.E. People Inner Demons or Inner Angels, Dark Personality's or Light Personality's that give them power and etc) Each Animal Hollow demon, angel or whatever is inside the host's body appears to interact with their host in unique ways, and grant their host power in different amounts. Ziamichi's can effect peoples bodies, powers and minds in so many different ways. For example, once a strong enough demonic force enters the body of a shinigami it can either battle the Zanpukto Spirit already within the host and kill it, stealing it's power and causing the Shinigami to form a new Zanpukto Spirit and Bankai/Shikai with similar traits as the beast within them; Or it can end up causing them to lose Bankai/Shikai all together, depending on their luck. Another scenario that could happen is that the entity inside the shinigami could end up working together with the Zanpukto Spirit, unifying their powers and making the host even stronger. (The combination of the host Shinigami Powers and Ziamichi powers usually happens with Good Ziamichi's. Although it can be forced through special training, unique seals and other means. As for Quincy's, when a Ziamichi enters their body it can either give their Bow an immense power upgrade or it can destroy their quincy powers all together. Not many Quincy's have Ziamichi's, so it's unknown what type of wide range effects it could have on that Quincy. More research data is needed. Occasionally in humans demonic and evil Ziamichi's can moderately to severely shorten their life-span if it not controlled or tamed by a certain age due to all the stress on their body. Although the opposite can be said for Pure Hearted Ziamichis. Sometimes they can actually increase the host life span by decades or even century's. In other cases as well sometimes Evil and Demonic Ziamichi's will completely want to take control of the host body if not properly sealed. In this scenario they will often drag the host into their inner soul and challenge them to battle of dominance. If the Ziamichi wins, the host will be the one sealed within the Ziamichi, die or be thrown into nothingness. And, if the Host wins they will gain more control of their beast and become even more powerful. But, their have been rare cases in where the host has killed the Ziamichi and completely removed the Ziamichi from it's body. When this happens they will gain all control over it's powers without any of the drawbacks. In any case, their are thousands of effects that could happen once somebody has Ziamichi sealed inside their body. So start using your imagination now that you know a little more about these types of characters. 'Image' ' ' Category:Races Category:Race